Turnabout Child
by Larcian
Summary: Takes place a few years after Apollo Justice. Edgeworth takes his daughter, Gwen, to work.
1. Turnabout Child

**'Ello! This is Larcian with another story! It's almost three in the morning and I have been writing since one thirty! So it's time to present to you: Turnabout Child.  
**-

Turnabout Child

Miles Edgeworth was heading to work at five in the morning. He was called to review a case to be tried in court later that day. The prosecutor who was supposed to be doing the case had to quit at the last minute because of personal matters.

"Of all the foolish things to not go to court for," his wife, Franziska muttered, half-asleep. He simply placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out of their bedroom. He was about to walk out the front door when he was stopped by a small voice at the top of the stairs.

"Daddy?" Edgeworth turned to see his daughter Gwenivere with her favorite teddy bear clutched in her hand.

"Yes, Gwen?" he asked, his hand still on the doorknob. Gwen took a few moments before speaking again.

"… Can I go to work with you today?" She asked this question at least once a week. He almost always said no, reasoning that it was too dangerous for a girl her age to be seeing the type of things he dealt with everyday. This time, Edgeworth questioned his daughter as to why.

"I don't wanna be with Mama today," she whispered. At this, Edgeworth softened. Franziska was always shoving books of law and courtroom videos in front of their three children (Gwenivere being 7 and the other two being 3. Poor three year olds), hoping they would become "perfect" like their mother and grandfather. Knowing what it felt like to be under that kind of pressure and stress, Edgeworth heaved a sigh and said, "Yes." Excited, Gwenivere disappeared into her room. While she changed, Edgeworth prepared a note to Franziska telling her where Gwenivere would be.

A few minutes later she came back out wearing blue jeans, sneakers, and a Blue Badger shirt. She still clutched the teddy bear.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded, and they both walked out to Edgeworth's sports car. After making sure she was safely strapped in, he climbed into the driver's side of the car and backed out of the driveway.

"Good morning Mr. Edgeworth, sir!" Detective Gumshoe said as Edgeworth and Gwenivere entered the office. "Hello Gwen!"

"Hi Detective Bubblegum!" Gwen said. She always teased him by calling him a name that was related to gum. "Look what I'm wearing!" She showed the detective her shirt.

"Gwen, why don't you color while Detective Gumshoe and I talk about work?" Edgeworth asked his daughter as he handed her a bulky coloring book with a 64 pack of crayons.

"Okay!" She settled herself on the floor and started to color with two worn out crayons: magenta and blue.

An hour later, Edgeworth and Gumshoe had completed the basic summary of the case and were now ready to investigate the crime scene. They were almost out the door when Gwen's voice pulled them back in.

"Where are you two going?" Edgeworth wanted to mentally hit himself for forgetting about his daughter and that Franziska would never allow him to take her to a crime scene."

"To the lake to investigate," he said simply.

"Can I come?"

"… Perhaps I should take you home or-"

"But I-"

"Or, I can take you to see Mr. Wright."

"Ooh! Yes please!" Gwen had been to the Wright Anything Agency before, when Edgeworth had visited Phoenix Wright to catch up. She had lots of fun with Trucy.

After dropping off Gwen at the Agency (telling Wright that he would be back later), Edgeworth and Gumshoe made their way to the crime scene.

-  
**Reviews encouraged! There will be more on Gwen being babysat by Phoenix, Trucy, and Apollo. Unlike I said before, it will NOT be a separate story. However, sometime in the near future when I feel like typing it, there will be a story called Turnabout Gwen. It will be about Gwen and her life.**

**~Larcian **


	2. Turnabout Babysitting

**Here's the next chapter.**

Gwen: LARCIAN!  


**Yes Gwen?**

Gwen: WHY? I AM NOT LIKE THIS NOW

You're 18 now. You were seven in this chapter. out.

Gwen: *hits with golf club*

OW!  
- 

Turnabout Babysitting

"Hallo, Herr Phoenix! Wie geht es Ihnen?" Gwen loved to speak German to other people, especially if she wanted to annoy them. However, Phoenix had gotten used to the small bits the girl said in German and learned to respond back to them.

"I'm fine, Gwen, und Ihnen?"

"Ich fühle groß!" She bounced up and down, letting curly ringlets of light blue hair bounce with her. "Look what I drew!" She held out the picture she had drawn from the coloring book. On the page were two dragons. The dragon on the left was blue and had spiky hair drawn on top of it. The other on the right was magenta and the face was drawn over to have a more serious expression. In the middle, 'Einspruch,' the German word for 'Objection!' was written. "I drew you and Daddy as dragons!" At that moment, her father came up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Wright, I'm sorry to put you in this position, but may I ask you if you could watch Gwen for a few hours while I investigate a crime scene and go to court?"

"Sure Edgeworth, anything for an old friend," Phoenix smiled. "Come on Gwen. Trucy can show you a few magic tricks." Gwen handed her father the dragon picture and went inside with Phoenix.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Daddy!"

For an hour, Gwen watched 'The Steel Samurai' and 'The Pink Princess' reruns. After the shows, Trucy showed Gwen The Amazing Mr. Hat and her Magic Panties.

"Fräulein Trucy?" the seven year old asked.

"Yes, Gwen?" the magician answered.

Suddenly, the smaller girl had a challenging, evil spark in her eyes. "Can we play hide-and-seek?"

"Sure! You hide, I'll-"

"Herren Phoenix and Apollo have to play too," the girl insisted. Trucy giggled. After a few minutes of convincing both men to play, Trucy started to count.

"Forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty! Ready or not, here I come!" Trucy looked around the room before spotting spiky brown hair from behind the sofa. "Apollo, I can see you!" After a small argument consisting of "Not fair," and "Your hair is just… spiky," the proceeded to look for Phoenix. They found him flipping through a magazine in the bathroom.

The only one left to find was Gwen.

Let us begin the search.

She wasn't hiding in any of the kitchen cabinets, nor was she under the sofa cushions (A/N: One of the best places to hide EVER). The three searched _everywhere_ for her, even calling "Olly olly oxen free," for her to come out of her hiding spot.

Gwen just wasn't there.

After two hours of fruitless searching, there was a knock on the door. Edgeworth was here to pick up his daughter.

"Trucy, Apollo, you two keep searching while I distract Edgeworth," Phoenix said nervously. The other two nodded and continued to search for Gwen.

"Hey, Edgeworth. How are you doing?" Phoenix scratched his head.

"Court was tiring. I'm here to pick up Gwen now."

"Oh! Um, she and Apollo and Trucy are finishing up something. They'll be done in a minute or two." There was an awkward silence for a minute. That minute turned into five. Five turned into seven. Seven turned into ten.

"Wright, it's been ten minutes, where is my daughter?"

"Um, well you see, funny story…"

"Ich bin hier, Daddy," yawned a sleepy Gwen.

"Alright, say goodbye and let's go home."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Herren Phoenix and Apollo. Auf Wiedersehen, Fräulein Trucy."

"Goodbye, Gwen!" Trucy exclaimed. The three watched as Gwen and her father climbed into the sports car.

Phoenix turned to Trucy and Apollo. "Where did you find her?"

"She crawled out of the hamper," Trucy said.

"Must have fallen asleep," Apollo added on.

When Edgeworth drove his car up the driveway and stopped, Gwen jumped out of the car and started running. However, she slipped on a puddle of water from the sprinklers and fell in mud.

"It's all right, Gwen," Edgeworth said. "You can take a shower when we're inside.

Once inside, Gwen carefully made her way up the stairs, hoping her mother wouldn't see her. Unfortunately, she didn't know that Franziska was in her room at the time.

In his office, putting things away, Edgeworth was just about to relax in his chair when Franziska burst into the room, holding Gwen roughly by the arm.

"Miles Edgeworth!" she seethed. "Explain to me why our daughter is foolishly covered in mud and even more foolishly smells of two week old laundry!"

Boy, was Edgeworth in trouble now.

**-**

Translations:

Hallo, Herr Phoenix! Wie geht es Ihnen?- Hello, Mr. Phoenix! How are you?

und Ihnen?- And you?

ch fühle groß!- I feel great!

Auf Wiedersehen- Goodbye

Fräulein- Miss

Herren- Misters

Ich bin hier- I am here

-

**I'm pretty sure I got all of the translations. Anyhoo. I'm not sure if this is all I'm going to be posting or not or if I'm just going to put what I want for Turnabout Gwen. Hm... I think Turnabout Gwen's going to be when Gwen is 12 and up... Yeah, I think that's what I'll do!**

And I'd like to thank my friend, Otterswillruletheworld, for giving me most of the German translations here. Check out her deviantart (she's Rue345 on there).  


**Auf Wiedersehen! :D **


	3. Gwennie

Just in case you don't know, Turnabout Gwen is posted!


End file.
